Print apparatuses (printers) having a hold print function are generally used. According to the hold print function, print data print-instructed by a user is temporarily held on a hard disc in a printer. When the user inputs such as a password to the printer at a desired timing, then the print data can be printed out.
By using the hold print function, only specified user who knows the password can perform a print output at a desired timing, thus making it possible to attain the protection of the security for such as important documents and confidential documents. Further, it is also possible to delete the print data as it is from the printer without printing out, when the print data becomes unnecessary after having made the print instruction.
On the other hand, increasing number of companies etc, use a PC (personal computer) for transmitting print data, a print server, and a plurality of printers by connecting to a network. A technology that a print server transmits print data received from a PC simultaneously to a plurality of printers to perform a parallel printing in such a network environment, has been known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-282488).
In the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-282488, a multicast transmission of print data is performed as a packet to a plurality of network printers, and a state of packet transmission/reception in the network printers subject to the multicast transmission is monitored, to thereby perform a control of a transmission, a stand-by, and a retransmission of the packet.
Further, in PCT publication No. WO2005/17738, a technology that a plurality of printers are inquired as to the possibility of a printing and print data is transmitted to the printer that has answered that the printing is possible, is disclosed. According to the technology, the print data is transmitted to the printer capable of printing, resulting that the printing can be performed surely.
In addition, in such a network environment, when it is considered that a print service is provided to users moving in an office or a factory, it is not necessarily efficient for users moving very often to make only a specified printer as an output destination. For example, in many cases it is more efficient that a printer that is located on the way to a destination is made as the output destination.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-94777, a print service for users moving in a network environment is proposed. In the print service, a printer to be an output destination is determined in consideration of a moving route or a moving time of a user, and a printing time by a printer.
However, the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-282488 is not for a printer having a hold print function, and therefore all of print data transmitted to a plurality of printers are printed out without being held temporarily. In addition, the technology described in PCT publication No. WO2005/17738 is also not for a printer having a hold print function, and therefore print data transmitted to a printer capable of printing is printed out without being held temporarily. Thus, when a user carelessly forgets that the user has made a print instruction to a printer, a printed matter is left in the printer, causing a risk that important information is leaked to a third person if the printed matter is such as a confidential document.
In the conventional technologies as described above, it has not been considered to perform a hold printing when a plurality of printers are connected in the network environment. In other words, a use form that a plurality of printers having a hold print function are connected to a network, and print data is simultaneously transmitted for the network to cause each of the printers to hold the print data, has not been considered. If such a use form is realized, a user is allowed to print out necessary print data by inputting a password in any printer on the network, thus making it possible to improve usability for a user and to attain a protection of confidential information.
In addition, when a user causes a desired printer to perform a print output, print data that is held by other printers on the network becomes unnecessary. Remaining the unnecessary print data in the printers causes a waste use of a disc capacity, and it is not desirable in terms of the security. Conventionally, in order to delete print data from a printer, a method of deleting the print data directly from the printer to which the user has transmitted the print data, or a method of sending an instruction to delete the print data in the printer from a PC of the user, has been required, causing a problem that a deleting operation takes a time.
Further, in the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-94777, it is not considered that a hold printing is performed when a plurality of printers are connected in the network environment. In other words, a use form that a plurality of printers having a hold print function are connected to a network, and print data is transmitted to the printers on the network to be held by the printers, has not been considered. Thus, when a user carelessly forgets that the user has made a print instruction to a printer, a printed matter is left in the printer, causing a risk that important information is leaked to a third person if the printed matter is such as a confidential document. That is the case especially when a printer at a remote place such as a movement destination of a user becomes an output destination.
In addition, when print data is held by a plurality of printers on a network and a user causes a desired printer to perform a print output, the print data held by other printers on the network becomes unnecessary. Remaining the unnecessary print data in the printer causes a waste use of a disc capacity, and it is not desirable in terms of the security. Conventionally, in order to delete print data from a printer, a method of deleting the print data directly from the printer to which the user has transmitted the print data, or a method of sending an instruction to delete the print data in the printer from a PC of the user, has been required, causing a problem that a deleting operation takes a time.
Further, in the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-94777, an output destination printer can not be determined unless a migration route of a user is known in advance. Accordingly, when the user changes the migration route, there arises a problem that an output destination printer can not be determined unless the migration route is registered each time.